1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of photographic equipment and particularly radio transmitters and receivers for photographic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radio transmitters and receivers have been used for photographic equipment, including those specifically designed transmitters and receivers that allow users to trigger photographic strobe lighting remotely.
Professional photographers often use a momentary flash form strobe lighting to illuminate their subjects. One of the requirements for a flash is that it must occur precisely when the camera shutter is open, i.e., be “synchronized” with the shutter.
The most common method for synchronizing a strobe to the shutter is a sync cable which electrically connects an output signal from a camera to an input port of the strobe unit. An alternative sync method is to use a wireless arrangement for transmitting the camera's output signal to the strobe.
Most wireless arrangements utilize infrared (IR) and radio transmissions. Wireless syncs provide advantages in convenience, freedom of mobility, as well as electrical separation between the camera's sensitive circuitry and the potential high voltage of the strobe that could discharge through the sync cable into the camera's circuitry. Radio syncs have advantages over IR, specifically in longer range transmission, the ability to penetrate through objects (such as building walls), and increased outdoor reliability.
All existing radio syncs (also called radio slaves) function by switching the transmitter (TX) and receiver (RX) to a powered state. Then the TX, upon sensing a signal from the camera, transmits a radio signal to the RX, which then signals the strobe to flash. One of the disadvantages of the existing TXs and RXs is that they are large in size and weight which require large, strong and separate hardware to mount the TX to the camera or the RX to the strobe. Another disadvantage of the existing TXs and RXs are that they are frequently left on which causes the batteries to die quickly.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a new and improved radio remote control device for photographic equipment that can reduce the consumption of battery power and therefore only need smaller and more compact batteries which reduces the size and weight of the device so smaller, lighter and less robust mounting hardware can be used to mount the device on the camera and strobe.